Remembering a fateful day, a romantic beginning
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Riku is lying on his bed waiting for his boyfriend to show up, as he reminisce his past adventures until he recalls a day many years ago where he and Sora fell in love after a terrible accident that nearly took Sora's life. The following event made the young keyblade wielders fall deeply in love with each other... Sora x Riku, Rated T for yaoi, and mild violence


**Remembering a fateful day, a romantic beginning **

_**Author's note: Hey guys, here another one-shot I thought of today, a romantic story for consisting with the pairing of Sora and Riku. Thought of it earlier today and decided to write, again I'll be doing some one-shots until I update my main and short stories**_

_Note__: __**Now let's on with the story, this is T rated for yaoi with the pairings of Sora X Riku just to be safe**__based on official Kingdom hearts story and characters._

**Prologue**

_Riku and Sora had always been the best of friends, now as teenagers they are in a happy relationship, one day while contemplating his thoughts Riku remembered back to the day where he had a promise to Sora after a 'happy' accident made them realise their true feelings..._

* * *

It was usual summer's evening over destiny islands, the orange sun was beginning to set over the large tropical island. The trees and paopu fruit danced in the gently summer's breeze, the ocean smoothly went back and forth over the sandy beach.

Over by a small house in town a single was half open as the wind blew through, inside was tall muscular boy with silver spiky hair, pale skin. He was wearing a yellow and white sleeveless jacket and blue jeans, his eyes were bluish green as he laid flat on his bed facing with the ceiling.

It was Riku, the young keyblade wielder of darkness, and Sora's best friend and boyfriend, he was lying in his bed. He was thinking his past adventures with Sora, Kairi, Mickey and the others, also he was thinking back to his childhood days with Sora.

"**Those were some amazing times... I wonder where Sora is, he did say he was on his way...'' **the silver haired teen said to himself wondering where Sora was

"**But of course he's always late... But that doesn't matter, it just the way Sora is'' **Riku said further as he could see the image of Sora smiling brightly at him

"**My Sora... We were always together, and on that day...'' **he said to himself as he smiled remembering the day that he truly fell in love with Sora

"**That day, he nearly died, but it was a blessing in disguise'' **Riku said as he closed his eyes still smiling as he remembered back a day many years ago

* * *

**(Flashback: 6 years ago)**

**Riku's age: 10 **

**Sora's age: 9**

_It was sunny summer afternoon in the jungle area on Destiny islands about seven years ago, within the island's jungle two young boys were running up a steep hill, in the distance was a waterfall and a large pond where the water fell into. _

_One of the boys had caramel brown spiky hair, dark blue eyes; he was wearing a white T-shirt with blue lining, red shorts and brown sandals with yellow straps. It was a much younger Sora, the future keyblade wielder of light, he had a bright cheery smile as he looked back to boy running behind him. _

_It was a much younger Riku wearing a yellow sleeveless jacket with white lining and blue shorts and trainers, he smiled at his friend as they ran up the hill. They finally stopped when they were now standing on cliff hanging above the running river leading towards the raging waterfall._

"_**Hey wait a second Sora, don't go any further, remember what your dad said, we can't go any further than here'' **__Riku said to his friend as he whined at him_

"_**Ah Riku but we can't see the river from here! We can go just a little further, it won't matter'' **__Sora protested as he started to walk further up the cliff _

"_**No way Sora, I told you not to go any further... You could get hurt and it's too dangerous'' **__Riku said as he grabbed hold of Sora's arm with a sincere look_

"_**Aww stop being a kill joy Riku, I'm not gonna go to the edge, I just wanna move closer so I can the river better" **__Sora said as Riku just shook his head in response_

"_**No means no Sora, this as far as we can go...'' **__Riku said as he looked over the ridge to see the vast jungle and the town on the other side, as well as the beach_

"_**But you can trust me Riku, I'm not scared and besides I don't need to be...'' **__Sora said as Riku looked at him a little confused by what he meant by that_

"_**And why's that Sora?'' **__Riku asked him as Sora smiled brightly at as he moved Riku's hand down to his now holding it as Riku eyes slightly widen _

"_**No matter how much trouble I get into, or how much danger there is... I know you'll always have my back Riku... You'll always be there for me'' **__Sora said which made Riku gasp quietly with shock_

"_**Sora...'' **__that's all the silver haired boy could say as he still held Sora's hand who simply giggled as Riku had a faint blush of pink on his face_

"_**But I'm right aren't I? You will always be there for me right Riku?'' **__Sora asked his friend who remained silent as the tremendous sound of the water falling was all that could be heard_

"_**Yeah... I'll always be there for you Sora... But nice try, this is as far as were going'' **__Riku said as Sora had a saddened look as he suddenly smirked as he slipped out of Riku's grip and ran up the hill_

"_**Catch me if you can Riku!'' **__the caramel haired boy said as he was now halfway towards the cliff's edge as Riku ran after him_

"_**Why you! Get back here Sora! I told you we can't go to the edge!'' **__Riku said as was catching up to Sora who was almost at the edge of the cliff to see the raging river that ran towards the waterfall_

"_**See... I told nothing would happen Riku, you can be such a wet rag sometimes" **__Sora said with his hand on his hips feeling proud that he was at the edge as Riku was still running towards him _

"_**Wow... That river looks really fast, and the waterfall looks so steep from here... Riku you gotta come see this'' **__Sora said as he looked over the edge which was wet and slippery to see the powerful water running down_

_**I warned him not to go to the cliff I warned him not to go to the cliff... It just happened so fast and then...**_

"_**Sora no don't! Stay away from the edge Sora!'' **__Riku shouted as Sora turned to him grinning as he didn't care about the danger when suddenly Sora lost his footing on the slippery surface as Riku gasped in shock_

"_**Sora!'' **__Riku shouted as Sora fell off the cliff as Riku had reached the edge to see Sora falling towards the river, the silver hair eyes were filled with fear as Sora hit the water_

"_**Oh no! Sora! Sora!'' **__Riku shouted as he was on his knees from the edge as he looked all over the running river to see if he could stop Sora, when suddenly Sora's head shot out of the water_

"_**Ah, help me Riku! It's too strong, please help me Riku!'' **__Sora cried as he splashed his arms around trying to swim but the current was too strong and was sweeping away_

"_**Hold on Sora! I'm coming, just hold on!'' **__Riku shouted as he looked around to try and find a way to get to Sora, just then he began to climb down the cliff side_

_Riku began to carefully climb down the side of the cliff to make down the narrow riverside, He kept turning his head down to see Sora being carried by the river towards the watery edge. Riku then noticed some vines leading down the ground as he reached out for them, grabbing the vines and now slowly sliding down._

"_**Riku please! Help, I can't...'' **__Sora cried and coughed out for his friend when suddenly a wave from the current pushed Sora underwater as he head came into contact with a large submerged boulder knocking him out_

"_**SORA!''**__ Riku shouted as he was few feet from the narrow ground as he let go the vine landing on the riverside, he kneeled down by the river's edge looking around from Sora_

"_**Sora! Sora, where are you! Say something Sora!'' **__Riku shouted from the top of his lungs trying to look out for him, suddenly Sora's head floated back to the surface a large red mark on his forehead as he was unconscious _

"_**Sor...''**__ Riku stopped when he noticed Sora's unconscious body being carried by the current towards the waterfall, Riku frantically looked around for something to pull Sora towards him as he was too far to reach_

"_**Come on, come on... There's gotta be something'' **__Riku said to himself but there was nothing he use to get to Sora but just then with a spark of hope, the current moved Sora closer to the river side _

_**Sora was closer but... There's still no way I could reach from where I was...**_

_**I tried to think of something but then I realised there was one thing I could try...**_

_**It was risky but it was the only way...**_

"_**Okay... Here's goes nothing... To protect the things that matter...'' **__Riku said focused on Sora as he getting slide into the river tightly holding onto the side with one arm as he stretched out ready to reach Sora_

_Sora was about to pass Riku who ready to grab him, the unconscious boy was finally he Riku's grasp as the boy grabbed Sora arm. Riku gasped with victory as he wrapped his arm around Sora's side, Riku breathing heavy as he noticed the bruising on Sora's head as he then begun to pull them up._

"_**Just hold Sora, were almost out...'' **__Riku as he struggled to pull himself and the unconscious Sora out, eventually he managed to drag them back up on the ground. _

_Sora laid flat on the ground as Riku was on his hands and knees gasping for air, he and Sora soaked to the bone. There was complete silence only the raging sound the river and the waterfall could be heard, and then Riku suddenly jerked as he returned to attention to Sora._

"_**Sora! Sora, please wake up, please... Don't die'' **__Riku pleaded as he shook Sora, then he placed his head on Sora chest trying to listen for a heartbeat, it was faint but there was one there_

"_**Come on Sora, please don't die... Wake up you idiot, just wake up!'' **__Riku said but there was no reaction from Sora, Riku's eyes became watery as placed he then remembered something his father told him_

"_**Okay... If he was underwater then he might have swallowed some... Alright let's try this'' **__Riku said as he took a deep breath placing both his hands on Sora's chest as he began to perform CPR pumping his chest_

_Suddenly Sora's body jerked as he unconsciously spat out the water, coughing as Riku sighed with a smile, as he then tried to wake up Sora. He gently shook him calling his name, as Sora mumbled, the silver haired boy then looked around as he had to find a way from them to get back._

_Just then Riku saw that the narrow path they were on which lead back to the jungle, once there he would be able to find another path leading back to the mainland. Riku then got up and picked up Sora, placing him on his back, wrapping Sora's arms around his neck with his hands holding his thighs._

"_**Alright Sora... Let's get you home buddy'' **__Riku said as Sora's head rest on Riku's back as he walked down the path heading towards the jungle to head back to beach_

_**I was so frightened that day... I could've lost Sora...**_

_**But I was so thankful that he was safe... But what happened after...**_

* * *

_**(Later on at Sora's house)**_

_It took Riku a whole hour to get back to the beach and then to the mainland, Sora's father had been looking for them when he finally came across Riku walking into town. Soon after he gotten the boys home, getting them into warmer clothes, Sora's head had been bandaged up and he was put into bed._

_Sora's father was going to take Riku home but he insisted that he'd wait until Sora woke up, the silver haired boy had been sitting by Sora's bedside waiting for Riku to wake up. Just then while Riku was quietly resting, Sora twitched and moved around as he then suddenly shot up, his eyes wide open._

"_**Sora... Sora, your awake'' **__Riku said as he now woken up as Sora looked around, and then held his head, while Riku smiled _

"_**Where... What happened?'' **__Sora asked trying to remember what had happen, when he remembered falling to the river _

"_**You fell into the river remember... I thought I'd lost you, but I was able to reach you and pull you out'' **__Riku said as suddenly Sora grabbed Riku hugging him tightly while Riku's face went pink shock and embarrassment _

"_**You saved me Riku, I didn't listen but you saved me!'' **__Sora said as Riku remained shocked as Sora was now rubbing his cheek against Riku's_

"_**Ah Sora...'' **__Riku couldn't say anything he was about release himself from Sora's hug when the caramel haired boy was about to say something_

"_**I love you Riku... You saved my life and I love you so much!'' **__Sora said smiling brightly as Riku's face went bright red now and then Sora kissed his saviour on the cheek_

"_**Sora... What are you...'' **__Riku was cut off when Sora was now facing him as pressed his lips on Riku's, the silver haired boy was about to react but then his eyes slowly closed and wrapped his arms around Sora, as he then kissed him back _

_The young boys finally released their lips, both blushing a deep red and smiling deeply at each other, then Sora pulled Riku onto his bed. Resting his head on Riku's chest as he sighed lovingly, Riku gently patted Sora's head as he smiled, he had realised that he deeply cared for Sora..._

"_**Hey Sora...'' **__Riku said with the boy in his arms as Sora looked up at him_

"_**Yeah Riku?'' **__Sora asked with his dark blue eyes looking deeply at Riku_

"_**I... I love you too...'' **__Riku said with a faint smile which made Sora smile brightly_

_**I love you too... I would always remember what I said to him that day...**_

_**After that we became closer and closer... Even when I was lost in darkness...**_

_**He came for me... I would love Sora... And he would always love me...**_

_**(End of the flashback)**_

* * *

Riku lay on his bed smiling deeply, that day would always be known as the starting point to their relationship, just then Riku's bedroom door opened. The silver haired teen sat up only to be tackled by an energetic Sora, as they fell back onto the bed, Riku was in slight shock as Sora looked at him.

"**Hiya Riku, sorry I'm late I was on my way but Kairi wanted me to help her with something'' **Sora said as he laying on top of Riku who remained a little dumbfounded while Sora grinned

"**That's alright Sora...'' **Riku said as he quickly grabbed Sora's waist and pulling him closer and changing their positions with Riku on him while Sora looked confused, then Riku kissed Sora who blushed

"**So... What have been doing in here?'' **Sora asked as he placed his hand on Riku's cheek as the two smiled at each other, and then Riku thought about it

"**I was just remembering that day...'' **Riku simply said as Sora looked a little confused by what he meant

"**What day are you talking about Riku?'' **Sora asked as Riku moved closer to Sora and rested his head on Sora's chest as he closed his eyes and smiled

"**The day we fell in love you idiot... The day where I promised my heart to you'' **the silver haired teen said to his boyfriend which made Sora blush even more

"**Aww Riku... I remember that day... I remember your words, when you said you loved me'' **Sora said as Riku took his head off Sora's chest looking at his lover as their eyes met

"**And I still mean it Sora... Always...'' **Riku said as he slowly moved closer as they lips met once again, the caramel haired teen wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and his boyfriend putting his arms around Sora's waist

**I love you...**

* * *

**The End**

**Well I hoped you Sora x Riku fans enjoyed this one-shot, this has given an idea to make a full length story featuring a love triangle of my favourite kingdom hearts character. Anyway please leave your reviews and tell me what thought of the story, I'll be working on another one-shot for another Kingdom hearts pairing and updating my other story tomorrow hopefully. **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
